Lost Love
by SliferSkyDrgn
Summary: This is NOT a yaoi fic. This is want would have happen if Zero was a girl. This is near the end of Megaman X 1. Chapter 3 Up
1. Lost Love

Megaman X: Lost Love 

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman and never will. This story is just what should have happened near the end of Megaman X 1. This is NOT a Yaoi fic, it is what would have happened if Zero was a girl instead.

"Maybe...but I'm not through YET!" Zero said, charging up her Z Buster on Vile's robot main core. She pointed at the main reactor and fired, the explosion sent her flying back, taking out her legs. X kneeled there, immobilized as he watched Zero fly back. Vile managing to survive the blast got up.

"What a worthless gesture, I won't be defeated so easily!" he said "Well X, I guess its you and me now" the evil Vile laughed.

X clenched his fist, he had just seen Zero blew up Vile's machine, and he just watched not being able to help. It angered him, Vile made Zero blow his robot up, but at a cost. How dare he? He thought, how dare Vile make Zero do that. X looked up, angry at Vile.

"You…bastard!" he said, X broke free of the holding around him, his X Buster charged up. Vile looked up and saw X, filled with anger and hatred.

"What the hell! You still had all that power? Heh, it's still alright...I'll send you to be together with your precious Zero!" Vile said, firing his cannon at X.

_Meanwhile, Zero lays on the ground_

She saw blood in one eye, clear in another. She heard fighting noises, not surprised by the sound. She knew that explosion would do that damage to her, but she had to…to give X a chance. She closed her eyes, seeming like she was going to accept death. Until she heard a voice, an enraged one

"You're gonna pay you bastard!" X shouted as he fired his X buster at Vile, who was losing the fight badly. She heard him, she opened her eyes and tried to see what was going on, she saw X, in a rage like she hadn't seen before. Something inside X changed, she knew it. She put her head down, not able to hold her head up anymore.

_Battle of X and Vile_

X speed after Vile, angered and ready kill him. Zero was his best friend, and because of this bastard, she was dying. X snarled as he fired his homing missiles at Vile, who couldn't avoid the up coming attack. The missiles hit Vile, damaging him. X landed and growled, no longer was he the gentle X Zero knew, no he was something more.

"What the hell? Where did you get this much energy!" Vile said, now a little scared of the mad X. X stood there, and his eyes turned red.

"I'm your worst nightmare…." X said, charging up his X buster to full power. Vile now scared charged at X in a desperate move. He fired his lasers at X, but a shield around the blue bomber appeared, the laser didn't even make it to him. X's cannon was soon completely charged, he aimed it at Vile and said coldly.

"Die." Without another word, X fired the blast, hitting Vile dead on, doing damage never thought of before. Vile self-destructed from the attack, it was far too much damage for Vile's healing program to heal. X now clam, turned to Zero, still laying their half. X's eyes widen and rushed over to her.

"Zero!" he said, kneeling over her. He held her hand, it was going cold

"Hey…X" she said weakly.

"Hang in there Zero! We'll get you fixed!" X was cut short, Zero had slapped him

"Baka, don't worry about me…" she said, her power fading.

"Zero! Don't die on me Zero! You can't!" X said, eyes now full of tears. Zero looked up and him and her eyes filled with tears as well. "You're my best friend…." He said.

"X...Sigma...you have...to beat...Sigma..." she said, weakly.

"Not until we get you to the lab!" X said, now holding her head, his hands began to feel her blood. It was a awkward moment, here the two best friends of the Hunters were, alone and silent.

"Look X, you have to go on without me….I know you can…beat Sigma.." Zero said, looking up to X's eyes. "You must X…" Zero's eyes where half closed.

"No! Zero….please…" X said, his tears fell on her face, Zero kept her eyes open for a little while before she said the last three words.

"I love…you…" Zero said, her power core had now failed. X looked at the now dead Zero in his arms, his body shook, she was gone…he felt like it was all his fault. He hugged Zero's cold limp body.

"I…I love you too Zero." X kissed her cold lips, wishing he could have told her before charging into the base. The moment seemed to last forever for X, who then laid Zero's head down on the floor. He stood up and charged up his X buster, now it was more powerful since he took Zero's arm part, when it reached maximum power, he pointed it at the roof and yelled out loudly.

"THIS ONE'S FOR HER!" he yelled out firing the powered up blast which hit the roof hard, blasting into the sky. X looked down at Zero, who laid there quietly.

"I promise…if there's a way to bring you back…I'll find it…" X said, running off to face Sigma.


	2. Left Alone I've Become So Cold

Chapter 2: Left Alone I've Become So Cold 

Disclaimer: I don't own 3 Doors Down song 'Here Without You'. Decided to continue this for a while. This chapter begins at the beginning of Megaman X2.

X rode on his bike down the desert road, he was quiet, after the battle of Sigma. He was more serious and colder then you could think of. He been like this for a 100 days, ever since she had died the last time he saw her face.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

Zero, he promised her that he would find a way to bring her back, but those bastards. They lied to him, she was gone, for good it appeared. His eyes narrowed as he rode faster, not caring about the back up behind him. He went everywhere for answers, but everyone had lied to him, those lies made him even colder then before.

_A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same_

He looked up, his eyes filled with tears and anger. Zero has been his best friend…more then enough he spent time with her, he felt really close to her. But he never could tell her his true feelings. He growled, he practically beat himself up for that. Then that one day…she disappeared. Every night before the war began, all he could dream about was her face.

_All the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face _

_Flashback_

It was when Zero had saved X from Vile the first time he took him on. She saved his life from death, and he felt weak for letting Vile capture him like that. Zero looked down at X, who was beating himself up.

"Damnit…I wasn't strong enough for him…but what can I do against the others?" he said, punching the ground.

"Just because you aren't strong enough yet, doesn't mean you won't become strong enough X. You still haven't reached your full potential. If you keep fighting and get stronger, someday you could even surpass me!" Zero said, holding out her hand to him, "Need a hand?" she asked.

X grabbed her hand and she helped him up. Zero might have pulled him a little too hard, cause this pull had X fall on top of Zero, both kind of blushed, embarrassed by it. X got up and turned his back hiding his blush.

"Um…yeah…surpass you? I doubt it…" he said, doubting himself. Zero got up and patted him on the back, this cheered X up a bit. She smiled, and winked.

"Course you could, you got a lot of potential in ya, look I'll scout ahead to find Sigma's base, you go take care of his top commanders." She said, smiling.

Zero teleported away, leaving X alone. He kicked the ground, he missed his chance AGAIN, why couldn't he? He deeply loved Zero, but then she would have never spoken to him the same again, so he was alone.

_Flashback ends_

Then when he did get his chance, Zero had died, reveling her true feelings for him, he admitted it to her too, but she was dead. He was alone without her love, and now his mind was cold and lonely.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind_

He sighed, those days were gone. He did look at Zero's arm part now and then, to remind himself of her. He wasn't the talker anymore, he didn't care though, all he had to say now and then was "Whatever" or "Sure, I'll handle it". He dreamt of Zero every night though, it kept him from being too cold.

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams_

Those dreams of Zero laying in his arms, every night kept him a little happy, but not completely happy. Still, he enjoyed it. He kinda smiled, every night in his dreams it was only him and her.

_And tonight, there's only you and me._

X remembered one dream, so well he could play it over and over in his head. In this dream, it was he and Zero alone in a field, together with each other, and not a care in the world. Zero laid in his arms, as X laid on the back of a tree, all he could see in this dream out for miles and miles, not a single person to say hello to them.

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello_

Zero slept calmly in his arms, her long golden hair shined with her helmet off, dreaming peacefully in his arms. X looked down and smiled at her, life was good in his dreams, but every morning he was woken. This angered him every morning, some of the Hunters were scared too wake him up now and then, life for X in the real world was too overrated with missions and how everyone trying to cheer him up.

_I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go_

Alone, he had no one to be with, he was without his true love, and he couldn't do anything but dream about her, X speed up his bike's speed.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

X was still far away from his destination, he didn't care, he could daydream about Zero all day, so did, he remembered something Zero said to him a long time ago.

"Follow your heart X, if you do, you'll find what you want." Zero had said. X closed his eyes, seeing the dream in his head again. It brought him silent peace, which he enjoyed.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me_

The road ahead now, was hard to do, but it wouldn't take his love for Zero far away.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done.  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

He sighed, his radar beeped, he looked up, the base was near and he narrowed his eyes, sure Zero was gone, but he kept his thoughts of her secret, he knew one day she come back. He speed up, knowing that after this mission he could dream of Zero again.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me_

Before entering the base, X said only one thing. "For you…Zero.." The blue bomber then stormed the base, not knowing that a certain someone was behind him.


	3. Fatal Love

Chapter 3: Fatal Love 

Author Note: This chap is near the end of Megaman X2.

X ran into the base, angry. His mission was going well, but before coming to this base he wanted to find a way to bring back Zero. She was all that mattered to him now, but he had orders. These orders were to find out what was going on in this base, which was interrupting his goal of finding a way to bring Zero back. He speed into the room to where the signal was coming from, he stopped when he saw someone, someone he did NOT expect to see.

"It's been a while, eh, X?" said the voice of Sigma, who turned to face the blue bomber. X growled at the site of him.

"Sigma! How the hell did you survive!" X said, charging up his X Buster. Sigma chuckled at X.

"Its none of your business of how I survived, I just did" Sigma told X.

"Figures," X said, he pointed his X Buster at Sigma, fully charged, "But I've killed you before, and I'll kill you again!"

Sigma looked at the arm part on X's arm, he first chuckled, then he laughed like he was insane. X snarled at the sight of him, just looking at him made X full of anger and hate. Sigma stopped laughing and looked at X.

"Put that down, you'll put and eye out with it." Sigma said.

"Shut your face you ass!" X yelled now ready to fire. Before he could, Sigma raised his hand.

"Now now, I don't think you'll want to do that just yet, listen to what I have to say." The vile villain

said. X didn't like what he was hearing, but he lowered his weapon. Sigma then smirked.

"Good, now I believe the last time you faced me, someone close to you died right?" Sigma asked, this made X raise his weapon again in anger.

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk about her!" He yelled in anger, Sigma laughed.

"We've been waiting for this day, for your apology." He said, looking at the confused hero, he chuckled "You'll see soon enough." He snapped his fingers, a red light landed by him, and began to form into a familiar shape. This being had long blonde hair that looked like gold, her helmet was off, her crimson color was so familiar to X. She finished forming, it hit X then.

"Z-Z-Zero!" X said, lowering his weapon.

It was true, Zero was alive. X was both happy and confused, why was she working with Sigma and how did she come back. He looked at Zero, she was silent and her eyes had lost her life in them. X looked back at Sigma, his anger now rising.

"What the hell did you do to her!" X yelled at him

"It seems that you let her die and she's not too happy about that!" Sigma said, this hit X hard, he lowered his weapon, memories of that fight had scared his life badly. Back then he couldn't do anything to help her.

"It...it wasn't my fault.." he said, "I couldn't help her…" X said softly.

"Not your fault? Don't you remember anything X? You were weak...helpless...Vile beat you without even trying. And you just watched as Zero sacrificed herself to give you a fighting chance. Then you just held her as she died, you didn't even bother to return to Hunters' HQ to get her repaired. Now look at what she's become. Just a cold, emotionless shell whose only desire is to see you die," Sigma said.

Zero looked down at X, her lifeless eyes glaring at him. X looked back, this couldn't be the same Zero he knew, could it? Sigma laughed.

"Well X, I'll just leave you two alone with your little 'lover's spat'. Try not to disappoint me X." Sigma said, teleporting out of the room. Both X and Zero remained silent, neither of them spoke a word. Zero raised her Z Buster at X and charged it up.

"Zero…think about what you're doing!" X said, watching her charge up her weapon.

Zero didn't say anything, when it reached full power she fired at X. X raised his weapon and fired at the incoming blast. The two blasts exploded on contact, Zero jumped down and rushed at X, with her Z Buster firing rapid shots. X dodged each shot, making sure not to get hit by one of them. He speed backwards away from Zero. Zero followed firing her Z buster at rapid shots.

"Zero! Stop it!" X said, his words reached deaf ears. Zero continued to fire more blasts at X. X had no choice, he had to fight back. He fired his blaster at Zero, who dodged each blast easily. She speed up to X and threw a powerful punch at X, sending him backwards and hitting the wall. X got up and charged up his X Buster. He fired it at Zero, it hit her.

"Sorry Zero…" he said, Zero got up and drew her Z Saber. X's eyes widen, she only drew that weapon when she was serious. Zero charged at X and slashed at him, X dodged the slash but just barely. Zero slashed at X more, X dodged each slash. Zero then roundhouse kicked X hard, sending him into a wall. X fell to the ground, seeming to give up on the fight. Zero walked towards him.

"_Damnit…maybe she is gone for good…" _X thought as he heard Zero walk closer. Something in X kept telling him that she was in there somewhere, but he didn't know how to bring it out. X closed his eyes, clenching his teeth. All his memories of Zero, they were the only thing that he had to remind him that she was still in there, the Zero he knew and loved.

Zero stopped over him, she held her Z Saber his above her head, ready to stab him right into the back. X opened his eyes and jumped backwards, with a fully charged blast ready to fire. X looked down at Zero, clenching his fist. He rushed at Zero who had her Z Saber ready to slash.

"I'm sorry Zero!" he yelled as he threw a powerful punch that was backed up by his blast at Zero's head, the punch hit Zero's forehead hard, sending her flying backwards. X's eyes were filled with tears about what had just happened, but it was for the best. X's punch seemed to have done something in Zero's mind, cause the first word she said was.

"X…" the crimson hunter fell down hitting the floor hard. X ran up to Zero, and picked her head up.

"Zero!" X said, holding her head in on hand, he closed his eyes, the punch might have not worked at all. What X didn't know was the Zero's hand moved up to his cheek, X felt her hand on his face. He opened his eyes and saw a Zero with the shine in her eyes like he knew before. Zero smiled at him.

"You know X...you sonuva bitch, most girls don't like being hit in the head," she said, punching him in the gut with a quick punch, knocking the wind out of him. "_She pulled her damn punches until that last one...just like Zero_." X thought, he looked down at Zero, glad she was back. Before he could say a thing, Zero pulled X's face down to her and kissed him dead on the lips. X's eyes first widen but the eventually closed his eyes enjoying the kiss. Zero put her arms around his neck, making him deepen the kiss.

Both were quiet, enjoying each other's own company. After a few minutes of kissing, they broke the kiss slowly. Both looked at each other's eyes, there they were. Together again, hand in hand, heart and soul. Zero hugged X.

"Thanks X." She said, smiling happily with tears in her eyes just like X. X hugged back lovingly, glad to have her in his arms in the real world for once. X looked down at Zero.

"I've missed you Zero…" he said, stroking her long hair. Zero smiled and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, I did too." She said.

Both didn't want to spilt up again, all they wanted was just to stay together alone with each other. Zero looked at X's eyes.

"X, you go after Sigma, I'll handle things here" she said. X shook his head no.

"No Zero, you'll die again." He said.

"I'll be okay, I promise." She said, looking into his eyes.

"I….I can't lose you again Zero, I love you too much for that to happen." X said out loud, finally able to say it in front of her. Zero looked at X, with a look X wasn't expecting. She smiled at him and nuzzled his face.

"I know X…I heard you before I died." She said, kissing him on the lips again. Both separated from their hug. X and Zero turned to different directions. X looked back at Zero.

"Be careful Zero, I don't want to lose you again." X said.

"Don't worry X, I don't tend to die again." She said. Both of them rushed off to their missions, knowing that after this they could get time together again.


End file.
